The Aristocrat
Nathaniel Dwyer Mallon is a steampunk artist of little note, currently going to a private school in upstate New York. The Aristocrat aka Clockwork, is a relatively new mutant at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, and apparently some sort of inventor. Background Nathaniel is the only son of a lesbian couple. Who the father was he has no idea since his mothers never told him. Nathaniel grew up in a small town in NJ by the name Hopatcong. He lived there all his life in that town. He made a handful of very close friends. These friends he thinks of like brothers more than friends. His mothers are artiest and they instilled in him a love of art. They let him explore with it and soon it became clear the medium he like to work in is metal. His mother build him a workshop to make his art in. When he became an teen he started to rebel and started to run the streets with his friends. In this time he started breaking into cars and homes stealing things. Since he not a criminal mastermind he and his friends were caught by the police. He has now a record for breaking and entering and underage drinking. He and his friends got some time picking up garbage at the side of the highway. It was after this time that he started to get an urge to take things apart. Soon he taken almost any device in the house apart and put it back together (oddly in a steampunk style). His mothers were not pleased with this but they convince him to stop and use this new found passion to his art. He did making steampunk devices. He soon starts selling his art online and it became well known in the steampunk circles. When he was 16 a man and a woman appeared at his home. They introduce themselves as teachers of the X-Institute. They explained that Nathaniel is a mutant and they like to invite him to the school. His mothers asked many questions about mutants and the school. In the end they left it up to him to go or not. He choose to go. Personality *Show Off: Nathaniel is not what you will call a shrinking violet he loves standing out. He dress in way that makes him standout and likes showing off his power. He seems not to have any fear of what backlash such things. *Fearless: Nathaniel seems to have no fear of harm or death. He will seek out new exciting things to do the more risky the better. He also shows no fear in battle known to charge at the danger recklessly. *Honor: Nathaniel has a strong sense of honor and what is right and wrong. He lives by his own moral code, a driving force in his life that leads him to protect others from danger and the evils of other people. He cannot stand by when he sees injustice being done or others being hurt. This also leads to him stepping in to protect others. *Fear of Being Alone: This is not a crippling fear, or anything but a strong dislike of being alone. He cannot stand silence and will turn on music or the TV. He enjoys being around people and will seek out groups when he can. Normally he does not know what to do with himself when alone. *Immature: Nathaniel is far from mature he normally childish in situations. He normally acts without thinking and does not take account the effects of his actions. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken